thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
ReconOptic Scanner
ReconOptic Scanners (レコノプティクスキャナ, Rekonoputiku Sukyana) are a Kaneko Innovations creation designed to assist mages out in the field.Although a bit pricey, this technology is state of the art when it comes to ensuring a mage gets their job done. Description Typically coming in a one eyed attachment, this piece has a construct that loops around the wearer's ear as well as resting upon the cheek. Colors come in gold, black, and silver; and are sold in an Kaneko Innovations store. This technology has been made with G10 plastic, an electrical-grade, dielectric fiberglass laminate epoxy resin system combined with a glass fabric substrate. G10 offers excellent chemical resistance, flame ratings and electrical properties under both dry and humid conditions. It also features high flexural, impact, mechanical and bond strength at temperatures up to 130°C. This makes it serve as both a suitable structure to house the eye piece's complex internal hardware, as well as protect the users eye(s) from external conditions such as poisonous gas and projectiles. The piece itself is powered through the use of photovoltaic cells embedded on the side of the piece. This allows it to charge itself as long as the user has access to sunlight. It can typically run for 132 hours without having to need a charge. Abilities * Enhanced Vision and Accuracy: The ReconOptic Scanner comes with dual lenses and dual image intensifier tubes providing a previously unheard of level of accuracy and depth perception with various other tactical masks. It's built in infra red illuminator allows the device to see even when no ambient light may exist, making it easy for a mage to take on ther target in total darkness. The magnification and aperture speed of this mask allows the user to see up to 8 miles away in perfect clarity, with a max visual field at 13 miles. It comes with a built in infrared homing device that is able to pick up on the infrared heat given off by a body and lock onto it. This will come up in the display of the mask, allowing the user to detect beings in it's 13 mile radius. This obviously comes at a downfall to those who can construct false heat sources, such as flames or plasma, but a user can overcome this due to the scanner's ability to decipher a magical signature and use that as a homing mechanism instead. * Eternano Construct Analysis:A particular useful feature of the mask is its ability to deconstruct the magical signature and construct of a static or long exposure spell. By analyzing the pattern and vibrational frequency of a spell, the user is able to reverse look up the spell through an internal Archive Magic mechanism. This particular archive is able to give a breakdown of the spells abilities, as well as identify weak points within its construct, that will be brought up and targeted in the display of the scanner. It can cross reference the spell’s magic signature with a network-wide database that accesses all known mages who have registered with a guild, both legal and dark. This is a downside, as those who are not current affiliated with any known guild are not accessible, and so tracking the person down would be more difficult. It also has a weakness in the fact that it can only analyze static or long exposure spells, due to the fact that it averages a 12 second analysis period, where the user must keep the spell within his field of vision in order to get an accurate reading. * Vitality Scanner: The mask actually comes with a detachable sensor that can be placed on the persons body to detect any sense of life. This scanner is able to pick up on electrical impulses traveling through the mage's body, making it possible to see if the SA and AV nodes of the heart are still actively sending pulses to contract the muscles and send blood to the target's organs and tissue. The sensor can be placed back in the secure locking inlet of the scanner after it has been used.